Do-Over
by JamedVelocity
Summary: To wake up suddenly and find him lost - to search for months without end and to find no trace, only to find him in another world, in another life; happy. Naruto has somehow been reborn into our world with no memories of his past as a ninja, what happens when his past finally finds him? Here's a hint, he refuses to go back home.
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first Naruto Fanfic! This story is dedicated to my little prince Naruto who's grown to be quite the king, all I wish is that the road to his greatness wasn't filled with so many thorns, and I thought to myself – what if there was a change? A change that wasn't connected to anything, a change given to Naruto as a break? I've got weird ideas swirling around in my mind every day so, well. Also on a sidenote, Naruto's more mature in this story but that's about it for his sorta ooc-ness.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. This will be the only A/N you'll see with me actually communicating to you, perhaps there will also be one more at the end of this story but, we'll see yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters, I only own my story.**

* * *

"_To be human, you can't only be strong – you also need to be kind, considerate, compassionate, smart, truthful, selfless, brave; because those things are what makes you strong, what is strength without peace? Humans were created for love, not hate, and I know how cheesy it is but someday, in someplace, it'll all add up and all those virtues will mean something. To me, to you, to us. All of us."_

_Naruto wrapped his arms around the other, "And I know we have not much time, and you need to go soon, and I want to say more to you and ask more questions but I know I can't." He shuddered as a tear danced on his cheeks, unmarred and still smooth – no whiskers, "But let me tell you this, you needn't do anything, you don't need to be in control, let life control you, and whatever path you'll receive... is a path worth waiting for. Trust your feelings."_

_PROLOGUE_

* * *

In the early morning where everything was kind and brand new, a brand new house stood before the feet of the Hidden Leaf Village. Implanted on the ground and seemingly, heartbreakingly, alien.

"Was there some sort of renovation overnight?"

"I've never seen such a building here before, it looks different."

Elderly ladies were awake by this time of dawn, they were off to the market to start their morning Sunday shopping where they'd gossip more than they'd be shopping. And that's how the rumors spread, word of a new house in Konoha scattered across the acres of the Hidden Leaf Village, news of this reached even the Hokage's office.

"A new house?" Tsunade questioned, right eyebrow arched and amber eyes curious, "I never approved of any renovation nor any construction."

"I know," Shizune answered, frowning – nothing but blank confusion reflected in her dark orbs, "What should we do? I mean – we can't really do anything but evict the landlord and their tenants."

Tsunade pressed her knuckles to her red lips, deep in thought before swiveling her chair to open her file cabinet, "Shizune, what was the address of the new house?"

"Kurobuna street, number sixteen."

The Hokage, holding the file in her hands flipped it open and scanned through the tenants quickly, "Yosano Hajime, Katan Baruchi, Daisuke Aiko, Etsuko Akemi and... Naruto Uzumaki?" Groaning, the blonde threw her head back knowing that she was going to get quite the migraine, "This isn't going to be easy."

Shizune, with lips curled up into a nervous smile spoke in a voice that matched her smile, "We can't really do anything about it, can we? Rules are rules, let's get going, I'll buy you some sake afterwards as compensation."

Tsunade shot her a desperate look before sighing tiredly and getting up on her feet, "Yeah yeah."

And off they went, through the halls, down the stairs and out into the streets of Konoha heading towards where their designed destination was. The roads of the village were bumpy and still paved with dirt, Tsunade made a mental note to change that – she really needed to get some stable roads soon. Carts jostled right and left as debris flied here and there making Tsunade and Shizune cough, they really needed to get out more.

Their expressions hold one of absolute curiosity and worry upon seeing the new house that has taken residence of the old Kurobuna Street, number sixteen where the infamous ex-prankster of Konoha laid.

"Shizune, the file please."

At the exact contact of skin and folder, there was a whoosh of wind that tore through trees and grass – tussling and roughing out everything but leaving without mar on any living being.

"What the hell was that?" Tsunade questioned, eyes narrowed and directed towards the cloudy sky, "I thought it was still sunny out."

"I have no idea." Her assistant answered, following her Lady's movements.

"Let's just get inside the house, maybe Naruto'll let us stay here for a while." The blonde Hokage said blandly, a yawn of frustration in her speech.

Shizune only smiled weakly after her, "I doubt it."

Tsunade only waved her statement away as she ascended the stairs, heading to Naruto's room first.

She knocked on the red oak door, "Hey brat! Open up!" And then the door opened by itself, a crack that allowed no light to enter – the room was dark and all light was gone, 'Is he out or something?'

Gentle grasping the door knob, Tsunade pushed it open, her voice softening as a sense of foreboding came over her, "Kid?"

And that's when she gasped.

"Lady Tsunade! Are you al – ! " As Shizune entered, she as well gaped in shock, droping her briefcase and instantly covering her lips with one hand and the other clutching Tonton even closer to her chest. The pig squealed in shock and began growling oddly, almost as if there was a danger in the room, "...right."

The room was empty, no black plastic bags filled with garbage, no spoiled milk, no leftover ramen sprawled on the floor, no orange jacket lying about, no bed, no table and no Naruto. There was only dust and a sense of a longtime emptiness, it seemed as if no one had ever even entered the room in eons.

Tsunade, the first to recover in shock dropped her file and instantly tore through the room, looking into the bathroom, the guest room, the bedroom – everywhere, "Kid! Naruto!"

But there was none.

Shizune carefully bended down to pick up the fallen file and flipped through it as Tsunade's cries of Naruto filled the room, "... Lady Tsunade?"

The Hokage snapped her head towards her assistant, hope and worry in her eyes – her instincts telling her that something was most definitely wrong.

"Naruto's name isn't here."

And as honey hues and dark hazel orbs met they knew exactly what had happened.

Naruto wasn't here anymore.

"Shizune! Organize a search party for Naruto, file it as a an S-Rank mission!"

"S-Rank? Lady Tsunade, isn't that too much?"

"Just do it!"

In the spans of a year their searches for the young orange loving teen came up to a zero percent, there were many rumors saying that Naruto ran away out of heartbreak or stress, some others say that there was a monster who ate him(this rumor, however, was created by a majority of children) and some say that there was a change in time and space that took Naruto away – this was the most ridiculous theory but actually the most factual one. Many people knew of jutsus allowing them to travel from timelines and dimensions and many people know that these jutsus were extremely dangerous and life threatening – most of them were written in scrolls but they were rumored to all be burned by the second Hokage, and again, these were just rumors of the people.

But they weren't just mere rumors in the eyes of Lady Tsunade, each counted as a theory wanting to be tested – she was growing tired of endless nights of searching for him, any human would; with all the stress and worry of having a boy who you treated as your own son vanish on a random day.

After discovering that Naruto no longer lived there, Tsunade didn't have the heart to demolish that building and left it standing there with herself to tend to, she cleaned the building every day, made sure it was fully furnished and made it seem that Naruto still existed in that room. Call it an obsession but she was too in love with the boy to ever let him go, so was the love of a mother – it was surprising to everyone to see her care so much. However, they understood, Konoha's people were good people.

News of this even reached Sasuke whom was still on the run, he didn't return to join the village but did try himself to look for the peppy ninja from time to time, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was worried.

The sense of foreboding filled every citizen – former or current – of the Hidden Leaf Village. Even those who did not care in the slightest way found fear, and it was not fear of Naruto being gone, no; they were afraid of something greater. Something in the great beyond, they felt it for everyone.

Nevertheless, they were all background characters playing keeps for show and tell, while the real puppeteers worked their way on the stage as the velvet curtains drew back – ready to entertain a crowd of so-called Gods.

"Let the show begin."

* * *

**p.s. this is a shit fic**


	2. MY SISTER'S SEVEN-YEAR-OLD KID AND ME

Chapter 1

_my sister's seven-year-old kid and me_

* * *

"Yeah so, uh, story-joke time, I have like two kids, little cute baby girls – one was around three and the other was seven – and let me tell you something, the seven year old? Yeah, she was amazing, that kid was amazing."

Up on a stage, tuxedo on and blonde hair slicked back and blue eyes shining with excitement – was a man, or more or less a comedian.

"She's better than me." He said, lips pressed together, "She's smarter than me, more _decent_, she's **cleaner**. Like, she comes out of her room all dressed with a little bow and she's like 'Hi, good morning daddy!' and I'm in my underwear like 'uashdghjse hiii'." The crowd laughs again, a little louder this time, the man grins and continues.

"I keep trying not to screw her up because she's headed for a great life unless I fuck it up, that's basically what's going on." The audience chuckles, "I'm – I'm not a father anymore, I'm just a fat landlord, I don't really matter anymore."

Someone in the crowd shouts, "You're not fat! You're pretty hot!" Then the rest of the crowd whoops and whistles, the blonde man only grins bashfully and blows a kiss. The crowd laughs and whoops again.

"Like the other day she asks these questions and I told her, here uh – she's asking me something and I'm just trying to tell her what I know to be the truth but you can't just do that." Pause. "There's some shit that's true that you can't tell your kids when they're certain ages, I know that sounds simple but you don't know all the time till you _fuck up_."

The crowd giggles.

"I'm talking to her and she goes, 'Daddy, does the Earth go around the sun?' and I was like 'Yeah', she goes 'Does it do it all the time?' 'Yeah', and she goes 'Will the Earth always go around the sun forever?' and I was like, 'Well no, at some point the sun's going to explode." The crowd erupts in laughter and claps for him. "She's SEVEN YEARS OLD! Do you understand how horrible that is?" His voice is laced with laughter.

"She started crying immediately, crying _bitter tears _for the **death** of all humanity – and here's how I try and go save it 'Oh, honey, this isn't going to happen until you and everybody's dead for a very long time.'" The man on stage gave the audience a 'Well, looks like I fucked up again.' smile as they laugh and clap their hands again, "She didn't know **ANY** of those things, and now she knows _**ALL**_ of those things."

"She's going to **DIE**. Everybody she knows is going to _**DIE**_, they're going to be dead for a _very_ long time and then the sun's going to _explode_."

"She learned all that in TWELVE SECONDS." He laughs along with the crowd, "At the age of SEVEN!"

There is a pause filled with laughter before the comedian shrugs, "She actually took it pretty well I'm proud of her, she was like 'Aughhhhh, duuudddeeee…. Okay, well… I guess I'll go play now…yeah I dunno…'" The crowd laughs again and the comedian grins, "That kid had a pretty tough year, a lot of bad things happened to her this year – this summer, she got _bit_ by a pony, I'm not kidding." The crowd murmurs in laughter and in quiet shock, "A PONY, BIT her – HOW DO YOU MORE BREAK A LITTLE GIRL'S HEART? Than a PONY biting – that's like finding out that the Easter Bunny was a kangaroo all along!"

"It was the WORST thing that had ever happened to her, and it was made worse by the fact that it followed the greatest moment of her life – because she'd never seen a pony up close, I just never – I'm a fucking – shitty parent, who never ever like gave her a pony ride and last summer I took the kids to Italy, I took my girls to Italy for whatever reason I dunno why and we're in this farmhouse in the middle of nowhere and I put them to bed and I come outside and there's PONIES. They just showed up out of nowhere! Just, WILD ponies! Like fifty ponies, I'm not fucking with you; a HUGE amount of ponies and one donkey. Yeah I dunno why, there was one donkey hanging out with the ponies." He took a moment to grin, "And they're just like – and I'm like 'EUAGHJSKDHHH!' and I run upstairs and I wake her up, the little one fucker – the three year old doesn't even have the memory for this who the fuck cares it's not worth it."

The crowd laughs, "I take the seven-year old and I bring her outside and she's standing barefoot in her pajamas and it's dusk and it's – PONIES. And she gasps in awe and I'm like 'I'M THE BEST FUCKING FATHER. I'M THE BEST FATHER. YEAHHHHHHH! YEERSHJAHAHSHH! RRR – LOOK AT THAT SHIT! RIGHT! I GAVE THAT TO** YOU**!'"

"And she starts walking out towards the ponies; she's like 'Can I go near them?' And I'm like 'Yeaaahh!' I'm an idiot; I'm like 'Totally! Go on out there honey; _you're only outnumbered fifty to one_!'"

The crowd laughs hard, "'What could possibly happen? In a SEA of WILD PONIES.' And she walks out and there's this one beautiful speckled pony and she's like walking towards it and I'm an asshole cause I don't read – it's-it's going like, 'Briiefrhfjfh neighghHHHH Brieffehfjh' It's totally going like 'Briieff dude, no, briwifrhkie, not – I'm not… fuck it, get her out, get her out, I'm – dude, I'm a fucking Italian wild pony. Get her out of here."

"'Can I go daddy?' and I'm like 'YES. TOTALLY. Go up to the pony!' She walks up to the pony and she turns to me and says, 'He's beautiful!' and as she's saying that the pony BITES her on the fuckin' leg and she screams – it didn't break the skin but it was awfully bruised, and I grab her and I run inside and she's like, 'WHY DADDY. WHY DID THE PONY BITE ME?' And I said, 'I DON'T KNOW!' and she's like 'DO PONIES BITE A LOT?!' and I'm like 'WELL YEAH.' cause I don't want her to think that she's so horrible that her very first pony bit her."

"And I go 'Yeah honey, ponies bite you.' And she goes 'WELL WHY DID YOU LET ME NEAR IT?!'"

The crowd erupts in a murderous wave of laughter and clapping.

"She's like DUDE. MAKE A _**FUCKING EFFORT**_." The blonde laughs, "And then we're in the house and she's – this is how great this kid is, she calms down and goes 'I wanna go look up about ponies biting.' Like that's how she thinks, something upsets her; she looks it up and learns about it. She wants to know why they bite and what people say about it, and so we do and we go google about ponies and as it turns out they're assholes. They bite all the time."

"And there's all these websites talking about what to do when your pony bites, and it's like – everything else in the internet is like fighting. Just – people angry at each other. Like the first guy in the comment says 'You gotta punch the pony right in the face.'" Pause and laughter from audience. "And then the next person says 'You're a terrible person! You should have your ponies taken away from you!'"

"The next person's my favorite, they go 'People who don't punch their ponies make me SICK.'"

The crowd laughs the hardest this time and the man ends his time with comforting words, "So we really are a divided nation."

The audience roars with laughter as they stand up and clap for him while he exits the stage waving, once reaching the backstage a few people come to him and present a bouquet of flowers to thank him for tonight.

"Excuse me." A man with grey hair and kind wrinkles on his face approaches the blonde, "Good evening young man, thank you for coming today, you were quite the show out there."

"Thank you very much, sir." The other replied, lips curling into a smile.

"I'm afraid your name has slipped my mind, may I ask for you to refresh my memory?"

The blonde extended a hand, "Naruto Uzumaki, sir, It's a pleasure."

"Your name sounds Japanese, is that where you're from?" The man grasped the other's hand firmly, "Robert, just Robert, manager of this little restaurant."

"Yes, but I was raised in England and I have my mother's English blood, my sister's the Japanese looking one." The blonde nodded, "It's nice to meet you and I apologize but I have to go now, my nieces are back home are waiting for me – their father's going to come and pick them up."

"And how about your daughters?" Robert questioned.

"Yeah, I sorta um… twisted my joke-story a bit." He rubbed the back of his neck, "They were really just my nieces."

The elderly man only shook his head and smiled, "And Italy?"

"Just a story." Naruto responded, giving the man a thin-lipped smile as he shrugged on his black overcoat, "Thank you for letting me perform here, sir."

"Anytime my boy," Robert replied with a smile, waving as the blonde made haste to the door, "Feel free to come back anytime!"

"Thank you sir! Good night!" And with that, Naruto shut the door close and sprinted off to his home, footsteps splashing against the wet pavement filling his ears.

* * *

Sighing in relief upon seeing his home right around the corner, Naruto slowed his pace and breathed in the bluedrops falling from the sky. It was a rather simple American home, white fence, large yard, white house with a porch swing and everything – there was nothing really unique about it aside from the very white and clean wood that made up his house and the green and red vines that sprawled across the walls of his house. In his opinion it wasn't unique at all, but people always complimented him on it – strangely.

Jogging to the porch, he pulled out a bronze key from under the welcome mat below him and unlocked the door.

And almost instantly he was bombarded by two little fuzzballs with muddy hair and crooked teeth, one had ginger locks and the other had blonde hair, their cheeks and noses were dusted with particles of dirt and freckles. Their hands were a glossy peach but now seemed to be brown with all the mud smudged on them.

"Uncle!"

"Woah, woah kids – take it easy!" Laughing heartily he bent down on one knee and lifted one, "What happened to you guys?"

"We played in the rain in your backyard!" The little blonde said, she was the one being lifted, her name was Lydelle.

"Sorry about making the mess, uncle – we forgot to take a bath." The ginger murmured shamefully with her cute little head bowed, this one was named Rein.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked beyond them, he could literally hear his heart break in disdain upon seeing muddy footprints and handprints all over the floors and walls, "Oh my God."

"We're really sorry!" Lydelle whined, wriggling out of his Uncle's grip, "We didn't mean to make a mess!"

"It was Lydelle's idea! Not mine!" Rein whined, pointing at her sister.

Rein, of course, gasped in childish outrage, "Was not!"

Lydelle countered her with an accusing stare, "Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

And so were the words thrown back and forth again, each time growing louder and louder until Naruto had to quiet them down, "Alright, alright, it's okay – just go take a bath and…" He sighs in exasperation, "And I'll clean up the mess, your daddy's going to come in an hour so get ready okay?"

The sisters grinned and threw their hands in the air, "Daddy's coming!"

And off they went, leaving behind a grinning blonde twenty six year-old.

"Kids." He laughed, shaking his head and scratching his chin as his feet carried him to the living room where most of the mess was. He could practically feel his eyes bulging right of their sockets, "Alright – very messy kids."

And so began the cleaning, rolling up the carpets first and moving most of the furniture away. He grabbed his mop and began washing the dried and damp mud from the wooden floor, he cursed himself for buying wood – why hadn't he bought marble instead? That would've been easier to clean.

Then he swept the floor, cleaned the fabric on the sofas with a toothbrush(to his disdain), rearranged the room back to how it looked like before and sent the rolled carpets into the kitchen. Now came his most hated part – cleaning the walls. His feet always ached whenever he tried to stand on his toes and his back would always crack whenever he bent down on bent back – it made an awful noise that scared the kids.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang just as Naruto had finished cleaning the walls but was now covered in dirt and grim and disgustingly – dried mud.

"Coming!" He shouted, "He's early."

When Naruto opened the door, he was as sure as hell not expecting to see what he saw.

A blonde woman, with a rather big bust, green haori, a weird grey shirt, teal trousers and black heels – it was literally the most unconventional outfit he'd ever seen. What was she? An American lost on the path to becoming a make-believe Japanese person?

But instead of thinking these things, he deemed her a hobo and quickly shut the door and thought to himself, 'What the _fuck_ was that?'

And right as he said it – the entire wall surrounding the door collapsed.

"YOU BRAT!" He had a feeling that it was the blonde lady, "SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!"

Naruto screamed, 'YES THIS IS WHERE I'VE BEEN, IN MY HOUSE TAKING CARE OF MY NIECES AND BEING A GOOD PERSON AND NOT BREAKING THE LAW. HOW ABOUT YOU CRAZY LADY?'

Suddenly, there was a thump-thumping drum of feet descending the flight of stairs behind Naruto, it was his nieces with bats in each of their hands, their hair dripping wet and clothes messily flung on, "Uncle!"

"Kids?!" The blonde flung himself in front of the children, instantly changing from scared adult to maternal parent, "Kids go back to your room, I've got this under control."

"But uncle – "

"Children?" The blonde lady before them questioned, murderous intent now gone, replaced by softness and curiosity.

Naruto, bewildered, barred his teeth and snarled at the lady, "You can take my money, my house or even kill me but I'd rather die than let you anywhere near them." He took one deep breath, eyes steeled and glaring holes through the blonde lady's hazel eyes, never had he seen such twisted emotions flash all at once after what he said, "Now what do you want?"

"Naruto," The woman smiled weakly, her eyes shaking as she held a hand to her chest – gesturing that she was somewhat of a main character in his life, "It's me, Tsunade – don't you remember me?"

"No, I don't." The male responded, guarded but softened a bit by the tone of her voice – the voice a mother would use to try and calm her child down, "Who are you?"

"Tsunade." She patted her collarbone, her smile shaking and eyes changing from anger to fear and hurt, "Baa-chan, remember? Grandma?"

"My grandmother is gone."

Tsunade drew a sharp breath and shook her head gently, "No, no Naruto; I'm not that kind of grandmother – we… we were close and you liked calling me Baa-chan, stop playing around, _please_."

To even begin explaining how hurt Tsunade was something infinite, here she was - after three years of searching for Naruto, and after those three small years... he forgot about her? She wasn't going to have that, but right now, she didn't have the mental strength to fight back.

"You're insane." Naruto only shook his head, eyes even more angrier as his nieces cowered behind him, "Leave."

"Wait, what?"

"LEAVE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

"Cops? Naruto, this is a misunderstanding – please believe me-"

Suddenly, far beyond them came running a man with white hair and again, very strange clothes, "HEY! TSUNADE! WAIT UP!"

Sounds of wooden planks sploshing on the pavement was heard, it grew louder and louder in the thunderstorm till he arrived, it suddenly grew quiet. Despite his odd makeup and clothes and incredibly white and long hair, Naruto knew exactly who he was, and he said the word so confused that he had everyone's attention.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto?" The albino man was silent, staring at Naruto for the longest time before going up to him and smacking him on the head.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU PERVY OLD MAN?!"

Suddenly, sirens.

"Uncle! Uncle!" A little girl came running from the living room, it was Rein, "I called the police! You'll be okay now - HEY! What did you do to my uncle?!"

A muffled sound of 'Freeze! Put your hands up where I can see them' was heard, as well as the echoing sound of police cars pausing and guns being lifted.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto lifted their hands up and stared at the men and women with guns behind them - that was a hefty amount, more than twelve cops were there.

"Kids, get behind me, it'll be alright."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Kids, we're going to the police station." The blonde man said, putting on his brown overcoat.

"What? Why?" Rein asked, jumping off the dining chair with chocolate smeared all over her cheeks.

Naruto cracked a small smile and went to her with a napkin in hand, bending down wiping off the chocolate from her face with amusement in his eyes, "Yep, to see the two bad guys from last night."

"Bad guys! Will we be like those superheroes on TV then?" Lydelle squealed as she jumped on her uncle's back, to which he made a choking sound.

"No, honey, we'll just be talking to them. I wanna, uh... talk to your great uncle Jiraiya."

"Cool! We have a great uncle?!" Rein and Lydelle both squeaked as they bombarded their uncle with tight hugs, "Who's older than you?!"

The male made another choking noise, "Yep."

**CHAPTER 2**

**SUPERHERO**


End file.
